Blood Moon
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: With two supernatural races at a never-ending war lasting millennium, neither side could comprehend the repercussions of a star-crossed, inexcusable love so eternal and deadly passionate it could destroy everything as they know it. As a ruthless, pink-haired prince and a mischievous, brown-eyed wolf discover the perils of falling in love with the wrong person. {AU, NaLu}
1. Prologue

_Blood Moon  
Prologue_

* * *

An eery silence filled the war torn landscape. Not a single bird nor rustling of leaves filled the air, it was simply silent. The ground was faintly lit from the white of the full moon, with rising walls on both sides of the bloodstained plane, a large cliff rising above a rising sea on one side as a large stone wall surrounded a grand castle. On the far opposite of the large castle lay a thick forest, with trees that rose into the air like skyscrapers, many touching the clouds above, this civilisation was surrounded by a large wood and natural fortifications.

Behind one wall lay the Shifters of the Moon, or 'Shifters' for short, able to change their human forms into something much more beast-like, able to shift into everything from a bear, to a jaguar, to the most elite and sought-out: a wolf. Only those with wolf blood could rule, as they were the most ferocious, the deadliest of the three forms of shifters. The bears were the protectors, the defenders of the civilisation, the jaguars the soldiers who served at the front lines and sometimes behind enemy lines, whilst the wolves were the leaders, the stalkers and the voice of reason. Everyone had their place, a monarchy of sorts, yet still held inklings of democracy. However, with such immense power came slight sacrifices: They were only able to fully shift on the full moon, though still able to harness traits of their beasts, and every time they did shift into their 'true' animalistic forms they would feel everything. Every bone breaking and reforming, every tooth pierce through gum and every single finer of fur burst out from their skin. The Shifters knew pain, they relished it. The Shifters of the Moon were very trusting of one another, no one spoke ill of each other nor did they lie or hurt any other of their race for fear of banishment which in this never-ending war meant certain death. With a very loose monarchy of sorts, they were less of a distinguished kingdom and more of a tribe or a family.

Across the field from the Shifters' fort lay Zeref's Children, Children or Child for short, or the 'Suckers' as the Shifters called them. Beautiful, deadly and ruthless they were the offspring of the demon Zeref. With large canines and distinguished eyes either; onyx or blue, and a thirst for the red liquid which keeps every living thing with a beating heart alive, these children of the demon were unstoppable when their hormones elevated, be it for: anger, hatred, hunger or even love. Using an absolute monarchy system they somehow managed to find peace as only a select few of the correct bloodline were royalty, which as so happened, were the direct descendants of their creator, Zeref. The nobility were still descendants of the creator of them, yet less so as their bloodlines had become tainted through wars, and inexcusable loves with Nymphs, humans, and even Merpeople. The serfs, were humans who were changed into the Children whether by accident or on purpose through a bite or sexual relations, sometimes the transformation worked and other times it did not. They are less powerful than the royalty or nobility, with more rounded canines that wouldn't be able to break through human skin, nor did they hold any of the Children's potent venom, which was sussed for transformations and mating, they are also more human than Child. These humans-turned-Child became the working class citizens of the race. Serving on the front lines, on the farmlands and on 'collection duty' by collecting fresh blood for their higher-ups. Again, however, like the Shifters, because the Children held so much power they too had high costs, possibly even higher than that of the Shifters. The Children were unable to step a foot outside during the day for fear of burning, nor were they able to drink the blood of the Shifters, if they did not drink fresh blood at least once every month they themselves would turn to ash and drift away on the wind, hydrophobia was also instilled on everyone, young or old as even they were frightened of the beasts that lurked in the Merpeople's domain.

As the pristine white moon began to turn a blood red, the war torn landscape's eery silence was soon shattered as hundreds of howls filled the air and the large stone gates on either side of the great plane opened, growing wider and wider every second as thousands of Shifters and Children fled onto the plane, facing off against their own perspective mortal enemy. The war that began but never ends. The reason and beginning of the war had slowly changed over the millennium. Some stories said that it began when Zeref conceived a child with a human woman, birthing the first Child. As a result the first Shifters were too created by the Nymphs of the Forest as a way to counter the vicious, bloodthirsty ways of Zeref's offspring. Other stories speak of two star-crossed lovers, a Nymph of the Forest and a lesser demon from below who found their way into each other's arms, they bore children as most lovers do, however both sides of the family tree became supernatural beings; one, a blood-sucking demon in human form and the other, literal animalistic beasts in human form. As these children fell in love and bore children of their own they spread across the land like an epidemic until the leaders of both sides, on the guidance of their respective fore-parents, the elementals in the air and Nymphs of the Forest for the Shifters of the Moon, and the beasts below for the Children of Zeref, declared war on one another. Trying to rid the world of the other species, believing their own was the key to the world and the gateway to the other land of Fiore where peace, magic, technology and eternal happiness lay. An old wives' tale in the eyes of many.

It was on that night of the first blood moon in two eons, that two young ones who would change the fate of: the Shifters, the Children, the Humans, even the Merpeople in the sea, the beasts below and the elementals in the air, were born. One a Shifter, the other a Child of Zeref. Even the best seers, the greatest tacticians, the most intelligent in the world would never even begin to imagine the scale of which their fates would be altered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, more will be coming. I'm sorry it's so short, but this is just the prologue!  
**

**I do love reviews, so please do! For every review, an awesome Shifter/Child scene will be given. As well as lots of cyber cookies and hugs. Arigato!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does..unfortunately.**

**Read, review, recommend!**

**Ja ne,  
Snowy. x**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End_

* * *

**-Lucy-**

"Its settled then. The wolves will run with the jaguars the next coming full moon." A loud voice boomed over the bonfire. I never truly understood why Erza spoke so loudly considering that every one of the Shifters gathered had superb hearing. She could speak in the softest whisper from across the forest and we would probably hear her.

"Lu-chan? Are you listening?" A soft voice whispered in my ear, the fruit scented breath tickling my neck.

"Of course I'm listening Levy-chan. When have I ever not listened?" _  
_

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Levy sighed softly, but I still heard it clear as a bell. "Lu-chan, you are one of three wolves. The wolves' job is to guide us and lead us. For Nymph's sake, you're a pure-blood Shifter. You should be the one up there instead of Erza." I saw Levy nod her head towards where Erza was standing. Her mate, Jellal, was standing beside her with an expression on his face that one can only determine as hopelessly in love with his red-haired companion. Women always lead, it's the males' job to support the women and do some of the household chores although we're usually equal. The whole system is a bit backwards, I know, but it seemingly works in our favour, which is nice.

I guess.

"You'll find a mate soon Lu-chan, then you'll be the most ferocious, and best wold we've ever ha-" I cut Levy off with a flip of my hand, not really wanting to hear this whole story again. Honestly, how many times can a girl repeat herself. Yes, I'd be stronger with a mate. No, it's not as easy as picking one out at a store. Yes, it would be amazing. No, I can't comprehend. Yes, I'll find my destined mate. No, it won't be any time soon. As one can tell, the argument is stale, old and obviously one-sided. I mean, I'd win of course since finding a mate is like finding a needle in a world of hay. I mentally patted myself on the back for using a metaphor. I guess I can be poetic sometimes...sometimes. Just because Levy found her mate, who just so happens to be a jaguar, a few months ago and now she's made it her life's duty to find mine.

"Go eat some honey, Levy. I don't want to hear it." My voice coming out harsher than I intended.

"I may be a _mere bear_, oh mighty wolf, but you know full well I hate honey!" Levy stamped her foot against the dirt floor, a cloud of dust rising up around her. Right, I forgot that since she found her _other half_ she has the ability to transform parts of her body and use her bear strength without transforming - which can only be done on a full moon. Unless of course you're a full-blooded Shifter. Like me. I have the lovely ability to transform on will.

Sorry, that was a lie.

Transforming is a painful process, but the adrenaline usually kicks in to counter-act the pain it doesn't always mask it completely. Imagine every single one of your bones breaking at once, your wisdom teeth breaking through your gum and tiny, prickly hairs piercing through your skin. Now multiply that pain by ten. Just because I'm full-blooded doesn't mean it isn't any less painful which these people don't seem to understand.

"You prance around like a horse on a field all like; 'Look at me! I'm a full-blooded Shifter! I have a Nymph parent and a Shifter as a parent too!' Why don't you just shut up once in a while!" After going on her little screaming fit - which drew the attention of _everyone_ in the area - Levy stormed home. I don't understand why she's been so cranky lately, always barking at others and especially myself. Gee, thanks Levy. Now I had to battle the creepy stares and disappointed looks from just about everyone, and of course, the glare from Erza which scares the wits out of me and would make anyone run for the hills. Except she's my friend.

Sort of.

Kinda.

Not really.

Erza is more of a comrade against a common evil. We share little in common except the experience of war. Oh, and our inner wolves. See, what's cool about us Shifters is that we have two minds effectively. We have our run-of-the-mill Human minds which hold petty thoughts but intellectual thoughts, and we have our inner beast be it a: wolf, jaguar or bear. Our animal minds are well, animalistic to say the least. They always want to band with others who are the same as us and automatically look out for them. With only three wolves in our entire Shifter community, two of which are mated, both sides of me - human and not - have mutually decided that we are more of the lone wolf type quite literally in fact. I continued to muse about what it would be like to be able to run free through the forest when a loud cough interrupted my thoughts.

"May I continue Lucy?" Scarlet demanded. None of us have last names, but everyone's given Erza the last name Scarlet because of her hair, which has become her informal nick-name.

A scowl and a returning glare was my only response. Take that, bitch.

"As I was saying. We have a run next full moon - wolves and jaguars - and we have a pressing problem about the Children-" Erza's little tirade was cut short from all the boo's, shouts and obscene words. Everyone quieted down the moment Erza raised her hand, however. Damn, I wish I could do that. "- they have been taking more and more humans as of late. Our spies say that the higher-ups seem to be building an army. A large one. We need to be prepared. Bears," Scarlet pointed towards the huddle of bears, "that means we need to stock up on essential items and fortify the defences. Jaguars," A glance was all Erza needed to command the jaguar's attention, Levy's mate being one of them, "be on guard. And Lucy, don't fuck anything up, alright?" That cow, she didn't even acknowledge me. So, me being the smartest person alive, flipped her off. Of course she didn't take that too kindly so I high-tailed it out of there as fast as a rabbit. A shit-storm was about to rain down and like hell I was gonna be near it.

**XxXxXxX**

Nails became claws, nose became a snout, flat ears became perked ones, arms became legs and a tail grew. It was hell on Earthland and painful to no extent but the freedom of letting my wolf side - my _true_ side - escape the confines of my measly human skin. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind in the trees was so melodic I almost felt sorry for the humans who would probably never experience anything like this. A wide, doggy smile broke out across my face as I took off at a run. My paws pounded against the soft forest floor, my pants came loud and hard, trees seemed to bend out of the way and those that didn't move fast enough had branches snapped off. I was loud and I didn't care, I even let off a long howl but I didn't care.

I was free.

* * *

**-Natsu-**

This chair was uncomfortable. Wait, let me reiterate; this _throne_ was uncomfortable. The air up here was also thin. Yeah, never would've expected that, huh? Our 'humble' abode rests on a cliffside which hangs over the raging sea, whilst this castle rises even higher than it is from the base of the cliff to the top. It's bloody high up. Yet, here I am. Listening to the same sob stories from the Serfs - my apologies, the 'working-class' - they should at least be happy that someone decided to spare their life instead of sucking them dry and lately someone had been raiding human settlements, biting as many as they could but not sucking the venom out or just sucking their food - victim - dry. A shame. We nobility have learnt one thing: Never waste a good meal because eventually the food will just run out. We ain't like those mutts over yonder either, we are strictly carnivorous beings.

"Natsu-**ouji, **you must give him your command." A soft voice mumbled to me. Ah, Gray, my beloved working-class servant. I found him one day and his blood piqued my hunger, although I was quite hungry and if I had known he would be so bossy I wouldn't have bothered and chosen a much sexier person, hopefully a female but you can never be too choosy.

"What was his request again?" I inquired, glancing down at the man who sat a good ten feet below my feet, he looked like a farmer. He was balding and held a threadbare, straw hat in his clenched fists which shook with every breath he took, an older man or at least he was...when his heart used to beat.

"Natus-ouji. He requested that his food taxes cut since the last raid from the Shifters left all of his crops barren." Gray gave me a look, a look that said: you-better-give-him-his-fucking-tax-cut-or-else. Rolling my eyes and with a wave of my hand I did just that. I cut his taxes, however a monarch, or at least the son of a monarch, can never be too kind so I ordered him to bring me his normal tax plus half of his tax next season. I may not be the kindest person, but I wasn't heartless. I still had a heart, it just didn't beat.

At all.

It never has beat a single throb in my life and I doubt it ever will. See, no heart beating equals no blood pumping. So during the day we go through almost a hibernation state and when we wake there's either a fresh goblet of blood or a whole person of blood waiting for us. We need blood to survive since we can't use our own which has probably turned to ash considering the age of some of these old fuckers. Running a hand through my pink hair which I loathed to no end, I glanced at Gray. My eyes widened and my bottom lip stuck out. A member of the royal family asking permission from a servant? I know, I know. Preposterous! Except the fact that Gray was one of my father's favourite servants. I could see why, we was a hard worker just..controlling. An over-bearing mother of sorts.

"All right, all right. I'll tell the rest of them that you have retired to your chambers." I cheered myself but didn't get to for long as Gray continued, "but if you get caught. I won't be responsible for you flame-brain."

A stuck-out tongue was the only reply.

**XxXxXxX**

Pulling the robe's hood tighter over my obvious pink hair was a hassle, considering it stuck out at weird angles and made indentations in the rough material hood. See, I would love to wear a silk or even satin one but that would be like holding a huge sign above my head reading:

_Royal over here! Come throw rotten fruit at me!_

I would like to avoid that if I could thank you very much. Sneaking through the slums was easy enough, one can blend in quite nicely with the shit covered walls and pathways that reeked of urine, alcohol and sex but it was actually leaving the city which was the difficult part. If I were to drop my hood, I'd automatically be recognised and dragged back to the castle. Even if I tried to sneak past, they'd pull my hood down and it'd be the same old story. Instead I dress like a farmer, act like a farmer, speak like a farmer and waltz out of the city 'looking for seeds'. Sometimes it's nice to have tanned skin, since the working-class are outside all day they're still alive in many ways, mainly some blood pumps through their veins and that they can tan. Slowly, but they still tan.

"Hold it, mister. Where do you think you're going, aye?"

Glaring up at the guard through my eyelashes I could tell he was an old-timer, but what he gained in experience he lacked in any form of brain function so it's rather easy to trick ones like him.

"Geez, sorry. Was jus' gonna look for more seeds fir ma farm." Translation: _Sorry sir. I was just going to go forage for some more seeds to plant crops in my farm. _I dislike speaking so informally, but it has to be done. The guard eyed me for a few moments before waving me past, towards the city gates and the wide unknown.

Finally.

With determined steps I knew exactly where I was headed. Praise Zeref, I needed to bathe.

**XxXxXxX**

Unclipping the small broach that held my robe together I threw the whole thing over a branch of a tree. My white tunic was next which instead was thrown near the riverbank along. Glancing down at my trousers I inspected them for any dirt or dust. Finding none, I was content with just leaving them on whilst washing my tunic in the river. Going through the whole process of washing was repetitive but strangely soothing. _Rinse, beat against a rock, rinse, scrub with moss, rinse, beat, rinse and scrub._ It sounds simple but believe me, it truly isn't and takes a few tries to actually get the method down pat. The sound of birds, the wind and the water made this scene so serene. At least it would have been, until a heart-wrenching howl cut through all other sounds. The birds took flight, the wind seemed to stop even the tinkling of water seemed to cease. There was only me and that howl. This wolf's howl with made my stomach flip and pulled the string of my heart-that-never-beat, I had the urge to run towards the sound but knew I shouldn't. Even for a pure-blooded Child, facing off against a Shifter alone was insane, even more so if it was a wolf. There was a reason my father and his little band of men tried to wipe out every single wolf Shifter in the world. We all believed they were victorious however this one wolf howl proves otherwise. As quickly as it began, the howl ended.

Silence greeted me.

Turning back to my shirt I went through my cleaning pattern before laying it on a nearby rock which was in plain view of the sun, hoping it would dry in time. At least, before that wolf gets here. One look at my eyes and my head will be floating back down the river out to sea. A shiver ran down my spine.

The sea.  
There was a reason the Children of Zeref were scared of water. It was the Merpeople's domain. They were precise, deadly, yet beautiful. They also _never_ took prisoners.

With all my thoughts I didn't notice the wolf that was standing in front of me until I heard a deep, rumbling growl that made me curl my toes into the dirt below. Whether out of fear or something else, I'll never know. The wolf in front of me was very, very large. The size of my throne I would hypothesis, and that throne could hold two buff men sitting next to each other comfortably. I would know, I sit on it with Gray sometimes as we share our newest encounters with interesting people and events. The wolf's coat was a sheen yellow and the tips of the ears faded into a snow white, as did the belly and the two front paws. While the wolf was long and big, it was also built for speed and endurance. With long legs and not an ounce of fat on it, I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers along the taut muscles and feel the fur beneath my fingers. Would its fur be soft? Or would it be coarse? I pondered to myself as I scoped out the rest of the animal. As my own onyx eyes locked with its own brown ones, I knew something deep within my gut and something I hadn't ever heard from before -my heart- that I had fallen fast, and I sure as hell hoped there would be something to catch me when I reached the bottom.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written before. I also tried writing in first person, which is really strange but I thought I'd give it a go so definitely give me tips and reviews which I love. I don't know why but I always manage to introduce Natsu to Lucy when he's shirtless or dripping wet. I have a strange mind.**

**Honorific/Translation note: The honorific '-ouji' means 'Prince'. Yes, I will be using honorifics throughout my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I would take good care of it if I did. **

**Replies to Reviews: Never done this before, but why not?  
**

**Yolo1234: Not really a reply, but, look! A new chapter. Updated. (^-^)**

**Don't forget to read, review and recommend! I love reviews. They make me feel happy. Plus, more reviews means more NaLu time, which is what you're all here for..right?**


	3. What Is This Feeling?

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 2 - What Is This Feeling?_

* * *

**-Lucy-**

The only light in the clearing by the river was from the waning moon high up in the sky. The only sound from the owls that hooted as they flew and the river beside them gurgling and bubbling. From the corner of my eye I could see that it was closer to midnight, yet here I sat staring up into these slanted onyx eyes which were surrounded by spiky pink hair. The two of us had been standing here for what felt like a few hours, neither of us moving from our respective spots. I had stumbled across this pink-haired man whilst running, I smelt him before I saw him although I couldn't pick up distinctive smells.

I still can't.

He was shirtless. His pants were hung low on his hips which was nothing shocking. Believe me. Toned muscles etched their way across his chest and arms, abs so washboard they could probably clean any form of clothing...without water. Throughout all of my little eye-stripping -though it couldn't be called that since he technically was already half stripped- I didn't notice that he was slowly inching his way towards me, a hand curled in on itself and making its way towards my nose. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind;  
_What was he doing? __Why is he doing this? How does he have this effect on me? WHY IS HE SCRATCHING MY EAR?_

If I were a cat, I probably would have purred. Within a matter of mere moments this man had found the most ticklish spot on my entire body. Not that I was ticklish or anything, might I add. Although, the most ticklish spot was a tiny little muscle right behind my left ear, making my tail wag and my tongue loll out as a wolfish smile overtook my face.

"Who's a good..err.." He stopped speaking, shifting his body to glance between my legs. "Girl! You're a lady." My face flushed, as I felt suddenly light-headed. His voice was like liquid gold, heating up everything in its path. As I felt his hands run through my coarse fur, leaving goosebumps in their wake I heard a snap of a twig. Instantly jumping up onto my haunches I sniffed around, however the only smells available was leather and smoke that wafted from a certain pink-haired individual who was now positioned next to me. The scent rolled through my nose, sending my heart racing and my stomach doing flips. What was this feeling? This feeling that had me so crazy? With a discontented sigh, I turned to my ears.

"He has to be around here somewhere."

"Zeref, that stupid boy. He needs to learn responsibility."

"Quiet! You do realise he has better hearing than all of us combined!?"

There. Voices. Judging by the footfalls and the voices, I assumed there were about four men in total. There was a shift of weight next to me, spinning my head I saw the man stand up. Rubbing my head as he did so, leaning in towards my ear.

"This place. This time. Tomorrow night" He whispered in my ear, cool minty breath brushing along the left side of my face, "By the way, wolfie, my name is Natsu." He looked me right in the eyes, a cocky grin plastered on that face of his before he leaned in and pecked my wet nose. I simply stared as he turned on his heel and ran back down the river, swearing by all manner of beings that I was not flustered or embarrassed in any way, shape, or form.

**XxXxXxX**

He kissed my nose.

_He_ kissed my nose.

He _kissed_ my nose.

He kissed _my _nose.

He kissed my _nose!_

I continued to repeat that mantra through my head, over and over and over again. My cheeks a lovely red. Not a pretty rose pink, or even a beet red. It was a blood red. Dark, brooding and unforgiving. Of course I was going to meat him again tonight. How could I not? An excited flutter unleashed itself in my chest as I tried to contain a smile to no avail. No matter what I tried to rid my mind of this pink-haired man, I simply couldn't. Although, when Erza announced that there was to be a raid at exactly an hour and a half past the middle of the night, my smile faded. It was like she knew. Which was impossible of course, or else I would have been able to smell her.

I think.

I hope.

No, that was silly. Erza was many things, but she wasn't a jaguar. Although, she may have had a jaguar tail me. I mean, I did piss her off. Why does she have to make things so difficult?

"Lucy! Are you listening to the plan?" Erza's booming voice screamed at me.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, of course." I replied. Hoping that I managed to absorb at least some of what she was saying.

"Then would you care to enlighten us, dear wolf of ours?" I didn't miss that sarcasm or namedrop. Whatever, she can burn in the depths of hell for all I care.

"Yes, oh mighty, _mated_ Erza. I would love to." Her face went red with anger, satisfied I continued, "The bears stay at the compound, fortifying and defending. The jaguars will head in before the three of us, open the gates and make a path towards their storerooms. Once there, the jaguars will take all the food, coin and tradable items they can carry while you, Jellal, and myself make our way towards the throne room which we will then confront the tyrannous royal family and bring an end to them." Throughout my whole speech I kept my eye-contact with Erza, never once breaking her stare. Sitting back in my wimpy seat only then did I notice that the room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"You're dismissed then, Lucy." A wave of her hand and that coward dismissed me. A low growl emitted from the back of my throat, it was almost challenging in a way. The few bears and jaguars in the small room all backed up in their chairs and after deciding that wasn't far enough, pushed them as far away from me as they could. Pansies, scared of their own shadow. I'll show them who the real alpha is. With a loud crash I had already thrown my chair back into the wooden wall behind it and was halfway across the room towards Erza before I came to my senses again. As the red haze that surrounded my vision subsided I took a step towards Erza staring into her eyes I found something I never expected to find there.

Fear.

My suspicions were confirmed when I noticed her bottom lip quivering.

"Y-y-you've found them."

**XxXxXxX**

Leather boots hit soft soil, breaths were coming hard and fast as I burst my way into the clearing by the river. Exactly where I had met Natsu the evening before, and like clockwork he was there again. Except instead of washing his shirt, he sat on a nearby rock whittling away at a twig. With a shirt on.

Unfortunately.

With a worried glance I peered down at my clothing. A simple white,loose tunic was tuckes into waist-high brown leather pants that molded to the outline of legs without managing to constrict my movement, finally a pair of thin soled brown boots lay on my feet. With a shaky breath I stepped forward -wiping off imaginary dust in the process- until I was standing in front of Natsu.

"Can I help you, blondie?" His smooth voice rung out over the water and rushed through my body. He raised his brow, obviously at my lack of speech.  
"Well? Are you mute or something?"

"I'm not mute, Pinky. And I believe I have you mistaken for someone because I'm looking for a kind pink-haired man. Obviously, not you." I was surprised at how snarky my voice sounded. Then again, I was in an extremely bad mood.

"PINKY? For your information, mutt, it's _salmon_ not pink. I also doubt that there's many pink-haired men. The world wouldn't be able to handle two of me." A wink and a wide grin followed having corrected my judgement over the color of his strange hair.

"Mutt? I'm not a mutt and your hair, well it's pink. Sorry to break it to you."

"Yes, blondie, you smell of wet dog."

"My name's Lucy, and I do not smell of wet dog...Although I did bathe before I came." My voice trailed off.

"Whatever you say Luigi."

"It's Lucy. L-U-C-Y." Nymph, this guy was getting on my nerves. Curling my fingers into fists I was _this_ close to slamming his face into the boulder he sat upon. Flickering my eyes between his face and the boulder I guess he caught on fast as he launched himself on me, throwing me to the wet grass beneath. He was on top of me, crushing my lungs whilst holding my wrists in one hand way above my head as he used his legs as weights he locked them behind my ankles.  
I was well and truly stuck. Although there were two problems to this little tirade:

1) I couldn't breathe.

2) My heart was beating against my rib-cage so fast and violently I thought it would explode.

Actually no, I lied. There were three problems, the third being:  
I had no intention of telling the man pinning me down to get off.

Yeah. I'm screwed.

* * *

**-Natsu-**

This blonde girl, Luigi or whatever, was staring at me with her large dark brown eyes the shape of a robin's eggs. Her blonde hair was strewn around her, framing her delicate face. A strange thump echoed in my chest. Another thump. And another. That stupid heart of mine began beating faster and faster and faster until..it stopped. A shuddering, painful breath of air filled my lungs as my eyes never left Lucy's. Her lips parted as she gasped. I was still laying on top of her, without realizing what I was doing I leaned closer and closer to her face until my own lips brushed against her own. The reason I pinned this blonde girl who smelled of wet dog down was not to kiss her, but to drain her.

What a cruel world.

My thoughts were drawn back to this petite girl when her tongue ran its way over my lower lip. Opening my own mouth, I deepened the kiss as one of my hands let go of her wrists and cupped her pristine cheek. We stayed like this for a few minutes: Myself holding her cheek, whilst my body was no longer pinning her to the ground it was still above her, merely hovering a few inches so she could breathe. Whilst she flexed her wrists to be let go and with a heavy heart I did. Instead, only to run my hands down her lower back and pick her up as I rolled into a sitting position against the boulder, placing her on my lap. Never once breaking the kiss. A low growl rumbled in my throat as one of her slender hands played with the soft hair on the nape of my neck and the other ran its way down my arms to clasp my hand.

If I hadn't fallen for this girl the moment she stepped out of those damn woods. I have now. And I had a feeling I would continue falling for her again, and again, and again.

**XxXxXxX**

_Why did I do that? I swear I'm warranting myself a death sentence._ _She'll kill me because I need her. Like fire needs oxygen and the clouds need water. I need her.__ I need her. I need her._ A thousand thoughts ran through that mind of mine, resting upon the fact that I needed Lucy. She was mine and if anyone stood in my way, I would kill them. Plain and simple. Running a calloused hand down my face I wondered what was wrong with me. That's right...Lucy was wrong with me. After we had made-out, she had gazed at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and bruised lips from kissing, not to mention that wet white shirt of hers which showed a tad too much but let's not go there but, Zeref help me, I would've taken her there had I not had anymore self control than what I have.

"Ouji-sama! Ouji-sama!" A breathless servant ran up to me, his face a bright red.

"What it is?"

"T-t-there is a raid! From those Shifters, Ouji-sama. They're taking everything and leaving nothing behind!"

A sudden rage flooded me, how dare they?! It wasn't even a full moon..wait...no, it was. Zeref where has my head been? I should have posted more guards. Oh, right, my head -along with my heart- was with Lucy. No matter, for the moment these mutts had to pay and I wouldn't stop until I drained every. Last. One.

"What's your name, servant?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes you fool."

"In my human years it was **Dai**." Humph, the name Dai suit him as he was fairly large with round shoulders and a full belly.

"Fine then. _Dai,_" I said, placing sarcasm and emphasis on his name, "Let's go teach these mutts a lesson then, aye?" A wicked smile made its way across my face as I imagined biting into a Shifter. Their blood was just so...orgasmic should I say? Sharp stings embedded itself in my flesh as I felt my fangs elongate that is until I smelt vanilla and cherry blossoms. See, when I told Lucy that she smelt of wet dog it wasn't a complete lie just a somewhat lie when in truth her skin radiated the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms. Instead of following Dai I instead followed my nose to where she was. After a few moments of sniffing around like a dog I found her, but stopped dead in my tracks. The smell of Lucy was strongest where a big, yellow wolf was standing. Too large to be a natural born wolf, and dire wolves were mere legends. Although, I had found a legend myself as well as a few things.

The first being, my perfect match was a wolf.

The second being, she was a Shifter.

And finally, she was trying to kill me.

Yet I still ached for her, body and soul. This...this stupid feeling of love.

Zeref take me.

* * *

**A/N:  
I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I went away for my first week of mid-year holidays and had NO internet whatsoever, which really stinks. The plot thickens! Dun dun duuunnn! I was hoping on making this chapter longer but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and decided to end it on that note. Mwhahahahaha- Sorry, laughing like a maniac can get out of hand sometimes. Anywhozles.**

**Translation Notes:  
The name Dai means 'great or large' (大) it is a Japanese boy's name.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Though I want to (own it) so NaLu becomes a cannon!**

**Replies to Reviews:  
Starfire: Thank you! But you should put your hat back on, the sun burns.**

**Doraguniru and Yolo1234: Thank you so much, I do plan on updating soon (aka right now) and I will keep going. **

****Don't forget to read, review and recommend! I love reviews. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that people take time out of their busy schedules to read my stories. I don't mind constructive criticism but flames/flaming is not appreciated. I had it happen on a few of my stories and it makes me feel like I'm cracking on the inside. But none of this mopey stuff, more reviews means more NaLu kisses and overall awesome. (Maybe even faster updates! *gasp!*) ****


	4. What A Lovely Smell

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter Three: What A Lovely Smell_

* * *

**-Lucy-**

I noticed a few things about the pink-haired man/boy in front of me.

The first being that he looked positively edible with his wind-lashed pink cheeks that matched his hair.

The second being that my inner wolf was so, _so _close to running towards him and mating him right there and then for all to see.

The third and final thing being that he smelt delicious; like leather and mint with an undertone of something coppery or more irony. Something like blood. What a lovely smell.

Blood. Pink hair. Posh accent…

Well drain the ocean and call me a drowned Merperson.

My mate was a fucking Child and I was just standing here looking at him like a complete idiot in front of Scarlet and Jellal, our third wolf. Speaking of them, a quick glance around showed me that the only people in the foyer of the castle was myself, Pink—Natsu, and another newborn Child. Oh honey, why would you ever become a Child? With a disappointed shake of my head at the newborn I scented the air for Erza's strong cinnamon scent.

I know that this is a life and death situation, but I'll explain scents really quickly. Promise!  
Basically, every person (Shifter and Child included) has a distinct scent that matches with their personality, living lifestyle and - ahem - sexual availability.

For example: Levi smells like a library but also has a hint of lilies mixed in. The library is most likely due to the fact that she spends her life in a library, and she loves books. While the flowers allow males with keen noses, and stupid humans with pheromones, to know that she's looking for her mate and is ready to breed. This usually happens after a woman's first blood. Floral and fruity scents are directly tied to females while more _masculine_ things like mints, herbs, musks, woods are attached to males.

Erza was an exception it seems, when her strong stench of cinnamon became even stronger when she mated to Jellal. Barf. There's only so much cinnamon a girl/wolf/Shifter can take around here for Nymph's sake.

Right, back to reality. Where was I? Oh yeah. Fleeing for my life from my potential mate who also happened to be my mortal enemy. A quick spin of my heel, and a few pumps of my über powerful wolf legs, shot me further and further away from the two Children that looked ready to feed as shown by their bright red eyes. Ick. Of all colours, it had to be red. I prefer green, or blue like the ocean…I'm getting sidetracked. Maybe I have an attention problem, it's probably likely considering all the s— That smells nice.

My keen nose picked up a delightful scent of baking bread and my growling stomach sounded like thunder against my ears. Maybe just a quick stop? As I ran down the darkened halls lit by scones of fire, and my nails clicked against the smooth stone floors I distinctly heard…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which not only irked me, but it scared me. Three Shifter wolves were descending upon the Children's royal castle in the middle of the night, when they'd be most awake and at their peak, and there were no noises. No fights. No screams or wails. Just nothing.

Slowing to a stop, I gathered my thoughts as well as my breath. My mind a foggy blanket, I couldn't think straight. Why couldn't I think straight? Wait, which way did I come from? How many left turns did I do? Nymph! Scarlet always tells me to pay attention to my surroundings. Chills ran down my spine, making my fur stand on end.

I had to get out of here and fast.

And yet, for some indescribable reason I knew I wasn't alone.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy." The eery voice ricocheted off the stone floors and the stone walls which meant I couldn't pick up where they were standing. Stupid ass echoes. For all I knew, they could be in front of me. Or behind me. Or…above me.

Standing completely still, I raised my eyes slowly up to the ceiling and there, hanging like Nymph-fucking bats, were three muscular, shirtless, drool-worthy, did-I-mention-shirtless, Children grinning down at me with wide, fanged grins and bright red eyes. Well wasn't this day turning out peachy?

A growl formed low in my throat as I lowered my haunches and slowly started backing away, my eyes never leaving those three bats that hung, upside down, from the ceiling.

"Well lookie here, seems the doggy doesn't like us."

"Still got that spray bottle with ya?"

"I'll get the newspaper."

The three seemed perfectly content talking amongst themselves as I continued to back away a little bit faster now. Turning around I began to run, only to fly into a wall of meat. Muscular meat. Meat that didn't have a heartbeat. And was holding a spray bottle two inches from my face.

"Bad doggy shouldn't run away. Bad doggies get _punished._"

With that, the Child held down the lever for the spray bottle which shot out water which didn't do anything except get my muzzle and brow wet. With a snicker I settled on my lower legs, ready to pounce…That is until the water began to _burn_. Like hellfire burn. The sizzling and cracking of my skin and muscle was the background music to my howls and wails as white hot pain built behind my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

**-Natsu-**

"W-was that one of _them?_" Dai's shaky voice sounded soft, even to my ears.

"What the fuck do you think? It was a dancing clown with pink hair?"

"No, I only have to look to my left for that."

I furrowed my brow. But I was standing to Dai's left...what a moron. Doesn't even make sense when he knows that I could just rip his heart out and be done with it. Speak common tongue you idiotic newborn.

The wave of vanilla and cherry blossoms was fading, morphing into something different. Something _better_. Something that sent my heart beating and blood rushing to - ahem - other parts of my body. Sexual ones. This she-wolf Shifter would be the end of me and all the Children I bet. Two silver chandeliers on it.

Our castle, my home, was filled with silver since it was one of the Shifter's weaknesses. Well, a general weaknesses that affected all of their race. From years of torture - research - we managed to deduce that silver was a general weakness, as was iron considering the Shifter's were apparently created by Nymphs which in turn were a sub-division of the Fae. As the Fae aren't really apart of the Earthen world any metals that were heavy with Earth magic would be effective. Silver and iron aren't huge weaknesses but they can slow a Shifter down greatly.

We also manage to conclude that bears had a weakness against running down hills, stupid idiots, as well the scent of opium which shut down their nervous system.

Jaguars seemed weak against catnip (surprise, surprise) as well as the musk of cod which invaded their olfactory sense and made them unable to smell for weeks.

Wolves however…We're still testing that but wolfsbane seems pretty effective. We named it as such after we discovered it on the mountains surrounding our compound. If sprayed it causes a searing pain, distorts the vision, frothy saliva, vertigo and lack of depth perception and then finally a coma which is basically equal to death. Unfortunately it usually takes around two to six hours for effects to really take place.

Win some, you lose some.

Though as the prince of the Children I was quite proud of myself for finding the deadly purple flower.

"Natsu-ouji, perhaps we should go after the wolf that just fled?"

A glance at Dai.

"Very well then, not like she can get far when all the scones are iron or silver."

Dai really didn't know when to shut up, and just as I opened my mouth to reprimand him, my eyes began to burn. What the fuck was going on? Clutching at them I fell to my knees, howling and rubbing at them. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop! Anything to make this pain go away.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't breathe.

The pain wrapped it's way around my head. The white-hot burning coiled its way into my lungs and squeezed. Then finally after what felt like eons, it stopped and I glared at Dai through my spread fingers.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I growled menacingly.

But my stupid, newborn manservant wasn't looking at me, no he was staring at the grand staircase. Whiter and paler than normal, which was hard for a Child of the Night to be able to do.

Getting to my feet slowly, with absolutely no help from my servant the worthless thing he was, I turned my attention to what had captured Dai so much. There lay my beautiful golden wolf, slumped, inbreathing, against the black floor. Blood ran freely down her snout, pooling around her tear ducts as dark red muscle shone through the patchy, raggedy fur. Her whole face was a mess with part of my Lucy's snout completely dissolved to the teeth and gums.

Anger coursed through my veins as I glared at the three guards who stood triumphantly behind her, grinning like morons.

"What..did you do?" The words were more spittle than they were words, barely making it through my clenched teeth.

Only then did they have the decency to let the smiles drop from their faces and turn to me. Their postures instantly straightening and lacing their hands behind their back. A smirk threatened to show on my face which I avoided by biting on my lip until I tasted blood. Always subservient to me.

"Boys, boys, boys. What have you done now?" A sing-song voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

An eye-roll threatened, and this time I allowed it to take over as my childhood friend Lisanna waltzed in, her voluptuous hips swaying from side to side as she balanced on two dagger-like shoes that boosted her five inches and a dark red, sleeveless dress hung from her lithe form until it cascaded down to her pale ankles. Her white hair was cut short, framing her heart-shaped face and her deadly blue eyes. There was a point in my life where just the very look of her would have me drooling and begging her to do anything to me. That was a different time in my life…well, that was a few months ago. But I was a changed man now.

"A wolf? You brought a _mutt_ into my house? One of _them!?" _Her sing-song voice soon turned into a high pitched squeal. Ugh.

"Need I remind you, Lisanna, that this isn't your home."

"_Yet._ Not yet, Natsu dear."

A scowl was her only reply. I never said I was eloquent all the time, just sometimes, when people told me what to say for example.

"She's not a mutt, nor is she a Shifter. She's a dire wolf who just so happens to be my new pet that you just sprayed wolfsbane on because you lot are too trigger happy for your own fucking good!"

Dai stared at me with wide eyes from my peripheral but I knew if I even so much as acknowledged him, I'd lose my hold on the four shitheads that stood in front of me. With slow, methodical steps I approached the three trigger-happy morons in front of me, holding our a hand for the wolfsbane.

"Hand it over now."

They did without hesitation.

"Bring my pet up to my room, I'm going to have to fix this mess like always."

They glanced at each other,, wary of touching the wolf.

"Do it NOW! Or so help me Zeref I will string your intestines along the walls of the great hall as festival garlands. Am I understood?"

No hesitation again as they lifted my wolf none too gently and carried her up to my room. I let out a long sigh as I allowed my head to drop slightly, my head still pounding from wherever that pain had come from. Cold hands stirred me from my stupor as the wrapped around my shoulders and dipped down onto my stomach trailing closer and closer to my belt. Grabbing onto Lisanna's hand I shook my head.

"Not tonight Lis."

"It's never tonight! It's always tomorrow, or later, or in a few days! When are you just going to admit that we're Fated and mark me? We belong together." Her voice dipped into a seductive purr as he hand trailed its way along my hips again.

Shaking my head I brushed her off and began to walk up the grand staircase to my elaborate bedroom. Only Zeref knew how many times Lis had opened her legs to the men of this castle, my father included. This Lis was nothing like the Lis I knew from my childhood and that very thought alone nearly brought me to tears. Though if there's one thing that Prince Natsu Dragnet of Zeref's Children does...it's cry.

**XxXxXxX**

Rapping on the wooden door softly, I scoffed. Why was I knocking on my own bedroom door? It was blasphemous. But it was also the right thing to do. Which was strange as I didn't really do the right thing often...well ever. Call me a bad boy or whatever. With hesitant steps, I crossed the threshold of jy own bedroom. It's dark wooden floors and even darker stone walls welcoming me. I had chosen to not have any iron or silver decorations in my room for reasons unknown, probably because it was in the rest of the castle and I didn't need a constant reminder that we were in the middle of an all-out war. Instead I had opted towards tapestries and paintings as well as bookshelves lined with ancient and more recent books. The three sun-blocking shades were drawn over the large bay windows that took up an entire wall, call me anything you want, but I want nothing more than to feel the sun on my face, even if it has to be reflected off the moon before it can reach me. The shade on my large bed was also drawn and while it wasn't as dark and sun-blocking as the one on my window, it was still a fail-safe should the servants have forgotten to draw the window shades. Which never happened, should their hearts be ripped out of their chests and crushed in front of their and their family's eyes.

Drawing my bed curtain back, I was stunned to find my yellow wolf, my Lucy, lying on my bed on her back. Naked. Naked as the day she started walking this ground. I couldn't help but examine her body that was created so perfectly, from the tanned skin to the lean muscle that lay beneath and the red, hot blood pumping underneath. Her figure was voluptuous to say the least and she could give Lisanna a run for her money. If only she were born a Child instead of a Shifter. Her golden hair framed that once smiling face which was now nothing but burnt skin, half a dissolved mouth and muscle.

It's been said that our blood has healing properties, and although they should only be used in dire circumstances, I deemed this a dire circumstance. I couldn't let her wake up and live her life with such ugly scars that maimed the perfection she was. By Zeref what was I saying? I should murder her, not heal her.

No. I had to do this.

Biting into my wrist with my elongated teeth, I slashed it open until blood ran freely out of the wound and onto the floor. I had to move fast otherwise the wound would close us, which would mean another bite. Not fun. Sitting behind her and placing my long legs on either side of her body until her back was leaning against her chest, I tilted her head back softly and slightly and placed my slashed wrist against her half-opened mouth. The first few seconds were hell as her mouth filled with blood - _my_ blood - and dribbled onto her chin until finally, _finally, she swallowed. _And again, and again. With a sudden surge of energy, Lucy sat up, pulling me forward as her hands came up to hold my wrist in place as she sucked, like a Child. I had never let someone feed from me, not even Lis, my blood was too powerful. It was also too pleasurable, too erotic to allow just anyone to feed. If this is what it felt like to feed on my wrist, a very distant part of my body, what would it feel like on my nec- No. Don't let your mind wander down that path, Natsu. Oh, but I so wanted to.

Gently placing my other hand on her forehead, which was thankfully covered in smooth skin again, I pulled my wrist away much to the disappointment of Lucy who let out a whine before passing out again. Well that was easier than I though it would be. Wrapping my arms around her waist I drew her closer to me, noting how we fit perfectly into place. As if we were made for each other. Cliché but true. Resting my cheek against her mass of golden hair I drew in a breath, she smelt of cherry blossoms and vanilla, it was stronger now. A lot stronger now, and there were hints of trees and pine needles. What an interesting but lovely smell. A strange but calming concoction.

I fell asleep with Lucy in my arms as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Nothing felt more right in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Weeeee! I updated. Surprise! I've been meaning to update this for ages, but like I said on another story I recently updated (A Historical Moment) I've been super busy with school and I've been reading a lot of stories on Wattled now...oops. I still love you guys, and I'm not dead. I promise! **

**Anyway~ Things are definitely heating up now aren't they? New character was introduced, more information and backstory. Natsu seems pretty content with his beautiful shifter, but will she be content with him? *snicker***

**No translation notes, and y'all already know the copyright but basically I don't own Fairy Tail.  
****I don't know why I always put a copyright, call me crazy.**

**I wrote this after a 10 hour shift at work too, so apologies for any grammatical errors/plot holes, if you find one, just point it out to me either by review (I really don't mind) or via a PM (private message)**

**Replies to reviews:  
I UPDATED AND ITS A BIGISH CHAPTER TOO! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!?**

**Don't forget to read, recommend and review. Reviews are awesome, communities are epic, reading is the best. More reviews = more love = more NaLu love = more fangirl squeeing on the other side of the screen = more cyber cookies.**

**Let's start a new thing, shall we?**

**Every time we fangirl squee: +1 cyber cookie in the reviews.  
****Every time we groan at a character's stupidity: +1 browser brownie  
****Every time we love a chapter: +1 FanFiction fairy floss (cotton candy)**

**I expect to see lots of cavities and diabetes in the reviews soon. I'm kidding...mostly.**

**Be good, stay safe, eat your vegetables and your desserts,**

**Snowy xx.**


End file.
